


ain't no rest for the wicked

by raewxi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha r struggling producers but mainly hackers and morally grey private investigators, M/M, chaebol felix just wants to live peacefully, extracurricular inspired au, jeongin is a babie who just wants to debut, minho ur local weed dealer who dances n is an ex gang member but he's still soft for cats, rookie police officer woojin who is really into b&w morals, yeonsung team rocket aka hwanghyunjin ft. kimseungmin who will scam tf out of u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewxi/pseuds/raewxi
Summary: three broke college students, one delinquent, three high school students, one trainee, and a police.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 15





	ain't no rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> since this is a wip don't expect me to update so much, in fact if i face writers block i might not even update :"))

**_one. 3racha_ **

at first there was chan, _bang chan, chris, cb97_ , whichever name it is.

_australian child found lost in seoul, police investigates._

then there was changbin, _seo changbin,_ _spearb, babybin_. 

_"producer? tattooist? no. i'm just someone here to beat you up. so pay us your dues."_

last but not least, jisung, _han jisung, jone, han_.

_"i lived six years in malaysia, i speak english perfectly fine. but saya tak tahu melayu."_

together they were _3racha_. 

  
  


**_two. felix lee_ **

_felix lee. lee felix yong bok. lee yong bok._

felix hates his korean name, his grandfather named him. both his names are suppose to mean “lucky”, but he does not feel blessed by fate.

felix just wants to be _felix_ . it is always hard to get away from all the expectations. _future ceo, heir to this corporation, youngest shareholder. he's smart, speaks korean, english and a bit of french. swims, does taekwondo. with that face he could be famous too._

the noise always drowns him.

  
  


**_three. hyunjin_ **

if you call hyunjin _sam_ in school, he will never reply to that name.

no one was suppose to know anyway, other than seungmin. that _cheongdam-dong chaebol_ , with his _evil_ brain full of _evil_ ideas.

hyunjin just wants to live, a life not plagued by poverty. that’s all he wants, nothing more. normal life, enough food, honors roll from any of the _S.K.Y_ universities, a corporate job that will pay his taxes, living expenses, a car, a dog, maybe a 49 _pyeong_ apartment with a view over the bustle of _gangnam_ or the _han river_. _hannam-dong? hwayang-dong?_ any place by the river would be nice.

_and someone from cheongdam-dong as a spouse, as bonus._

  
  


**_four. seungmin_ **

seungmin supposes he has always been the model student, the one to stay in line and always hand up his work on time, doesn’t stir trouble, doesn’t gossip or get into cafeteria brawls.

he has always been on the bench, watching, _observing_. until he met hyunjin.

oh boy, were they the best partners in _crime_ . wrapped around their fingers were men, women, old or young, it doesn't matter. if you had a higher _IQ_ then maybe you wouldn't have ended up on the other side of _yeonsung team rocket_. cashing a few bucks weren't their goal.

seungmin just wants hyunjin to be free.

  
  


**_five. jeongin_ **

_to hear his name being chanted by thousands would be a dream come true,_ jeongin thinks. he chose this path for a reason.

it wasn’t the thrill of being adored, it wasn’t his love for music, it wasn’t the riches that came with it. _it wasn’t the pain of his feet touching cold ground on december nights where there was no one but him, his foggy breath blurring mirrors and clouding windows_.

he doesn’t remember why anymore.

jeongin just wants to let go, but it wouldn’t let him.

  
  


**_six. minho_ **

if there was a word to describe minho, it was always delinquent. he doesn’t necessarily look the part, he doesn’t have to. just his name alone is enough to stir some unpleasant sentiments.

minho doesn’t believe in second chances, they will always scorn him, always give him the side eye and quiet whispers.

if given a chance to choose again, minho just wants to be normal. maybe someone out there would give him that chance. _maybe no one_ . _maybe han j-_

_nay,_ minho thinks, _everyone is out to get more. the taste of blood too addictive._

**_seven. woojin_ **

_“why did you choose to become a police?”_

it’s a simple question, woojin simply wants to help. _wants to rid the world of evil._

_there aren’t just black and white y’ know, detective.”_

woojin doesn’t like that saying. woojin thinks being grey is the worst. _were you right? were you wrong? are you correct? are you a sinner? a criminal? or a bystander?_

woojin doesn’t want to just watch, woojin wishes he could do something better. _woojin wishes he was in control._

**Author's Note:**

> please watch extracurricular :D


End file.
